Forgotten
by MissLilly235045
Summary: When Sirius gets a 'permanent' girlfriend, Remus sinks into depression, and starts to drink and rap. How long will it be before Sirius realises his true feelings, and will it be too late? Warnings: Depression issue, cutting, smoking and a broken heart.
1. Realizations

Chapter 1: Realizations

Remus raised his eyebrows as Sirius stumbled in to the common room grinning.

"Hey Moony, I think I'm in love." Sirius sighed smiling. Remus felt his insides clench together.

"Who with?"

"Freya." At this comment, Remus felt his heart shatter. Freya had been Sirius' most recent girlfriend and was the only girl he'd kept for over 2 weeks. She was a gryffindor, in the year below them. Most people thought Sirius ad stayed with her because James and Lilly had got together, spending more time together as they were both the heads. Lilly was the one who got Remus to realise he liked, loved even, Sirius. However, he forced a smile.

"I'm happy for you Pads," Sirius smiled at Remus and clapped him on the back, heading upstairs. Frank Longbottom came over to Remus.

"You okay, mate?" Frank asked.

"What d'ya mean?" Remus said, going back to the book in his lap. Frank sighed.

"You like Sirius more than a mate, I can tell." Remus made a choking noise. "It's really obvious when you stare at him 24/7." Remus blushed, making Frank laugh.

"Doesn't matter, seeming as he 'loves' Freya." Frank winced at Remus' bitter tone.

"Tell ya what, we'll go into Hogsmede with Pete. Go tell him to get changed, and we'll go down."

"It's only 5!" Remus protested.

* * *

><p>Remus and Frank roared with laughter as a blushing Peter finished his joke. Just then, James, Lilly and Alice came up to their table in the pub.<p>

"You ready to come back to the castle yet?" Alice asked, pulling Frank up.

"You go, I'll be up there in a bit." He slurred. Lilly smiled sympatheticly and kissed his head, then going to help James haul Peter up, who was drunkenly snoring.

"See ya mate," James said pityingly. Remus nodded and walked into a different bar, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"I thought all seventh year slytherins hated each other?" He said to the person sitting next to him.

"Yeah, well, I really don't care right now."

"Found out about Bellatrix and Lucius?" He said to Nacrissa.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what d'ya think? Tell me if you think I should continue. Also, the main reason I'm doing this fic is to help me with my other story. Reviews are very welcome, even flames! Also, the other three genre's are: <span>HurtComfort, Friendship and Drama**


	2. Drunkeness and Ideas

Chapter 2 : Drunkeness and Ideas

"Yeah," She sighed. "What about you? Trying to get over my dear cousin?" She laughed at his shocked expression.

"How does everyone notice?" He grumbled.

"Don't worry, only I noticed. Of the others did, you'd probably be jeered at more often." She said nonchalantly. "Anyway, who's getting the next round?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later found Remus and Nacrissa stumbling through the castle, very <em>very<em> drunk.

"Shhhh," Nacrissa stage-whispered to Remus as he stumbled. He laughed quietly, and got back up.

"Be careful," he slurred as they split ways.

"If you ever want a drinking buddy, just give me a shout." She stuttered, waving at him. He nodded, and stumbled back up to the gryffindor tower.

"_Fortis animus_," He said, as the portrait swung open, he stumbled through. As Remus walked into the dorm, Peter smored asleep, and Sirius and James raised their eyebrows as James stood up.

"Where the hell have you been?" He said in a patronizing tone. "We've been worried sick."

"Sorry _mother,_ I didn't know I had to tell you everywhere I go." He slurred, collapsing onto his bed.

"Are you drunk?" James asked amused, ignoring his mother comment.

"No! Just a bit tipsy. Night!" Remus closed his curtains, placing a silencing charm on them. James laughed.

"Night mate."

* * *

><p>Remus groaned as he woke up. He looked at his roommates bed's, and saw that they were empty. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, to see it was empty. He got up and got dressed in jeans, a plain t-shirt and a black hoodie. He grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey that was kept in the room, but never drunk, and headed for the room of requirement. Luckily, it was a Saturday, so their wasn't any classses today. He made sure that he had the maraunders map, and spent most of the day in the room of requirement drinking, studying (after he'd sobered up a bit), drinking, crying, reading and drinking! But, at dinner, he'd finally sobered up enough to go down to the kitchens instead of the great hall, and started thinking about making a music company. He knew that some of the seventh years at hogwarts liked to singrap, and he could make a job out of it. He started to write a notice to ask people if they wanted to join.

"Hey Remus." Frank greeted as he, Alice and Lilly walked onto the kitchens.

"Hey guys. I have this idea. What about if we all make a record label? For witches and wizards?" He suggested. Lilly smiled.

"Sure," They all agreed.

"I have the perfect name. MoonWolf Records." She said smiling.

* * *

><p>"So, where would we go for when we create songs and that?" Alice asked as they all sat in the kitchen, eating dinner.<p>

"What about the room of requirement?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah. I think Remus should be the owner of the label." Frank said, as Alice and Lilly agreed.

"Only if you guys will be my producers." He said.

"We could all be a team, and representitives for the label!" Alice squealed. Lilly laughed at her friends eagerness.

"So, it's sorted. We are the producers of MoonWolf Records!" Frank announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Fortis Animus means Brave Hearted in Latin (I think). Also, read the bottom, as it's very important:<strong>

**I also have some questions to ask:**

**1) Can anyone suggest a name for Remus to have when he creates records?**

**2) Does anyone know of any other songs that I can use?**

**3) And, is there anyone who wants me to use an OC they've created?**

**If you could answer these questions in reviews, it'd be really helpful =D Also, Remus still gets depression, but the music thing just adds to it, with all the stress.**

**I don't own anything!**


	3. Blood and Tears

Chapter 3 : Blood and Tears 

Remus groaned as he collapsed into bed.

"Where've ya been mate?" James asked.

"Libary."

"Liar," James accused. "We checked their this afternoon."

"It's none of your buisness. Night." Remus closed his curtains and placed a silencing and locking charm on them, then proceeded to cry himself to sleep. Just then, Sirius burst through the door.

"Is he mad at us?" He asked concerned.

"Dunno mate, I really don't know." James sighed.

* * *

><p>That morning, Remus woke up earlier than the other maraunders, or so he thought.<p>

"Where are you going, Moony?" Peter asked as Remus stopped at the door. He'd dressed in a black vest top with an unbuttoned checkered shirt, with ripped jeans, planning to spend the day in the room of requirement again, or in Hogsmede.

"Somewhere to cry, or get drunk." Remus said softly. Peter sighed.

"He's really worried, you know."

"I don't care." Remus said tightly. "He's got Freya now." Peter got changed whilst Remus was saying this.

"Then let me come with you. I don't want you to get hurt." When Peter said this, Remus was glad he had him for a friend.

"Thanks mate."

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going?" Peter asked as they walked down to the great hall.<p>

"Well, I thought we should get some breakfast, then go into Hogsmede." Remus answered as they sat down at the gryffindor table, next to Lilly and Alice. "Hello ladies." Lilly laughed as Alice smiled.

"Good morning Remus, Peter."

"Good morning Lilly, Alice." Peter said smiling. "Today, I've got to make sure that Remus doesn't get into trouble. Would you like to join us, Lilly, Alice?"

"Sorry; I can't, because Frank is planning something special for me, but I'm sure Lilly can." Alice said.

"Yeah, I'll come. But, can a friend of mine come?" Lilly asked.

"Of course, Lils." Remus smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>As they walked through Hogsmede, Lilly was grinning on the inside. She was about to reunite two siblings who hadn't seen each other in 10 years. She lead them to where she was meeting her friend, as the Knight Bus dropped her friend off a bit down the road. Alexis' eyes widened when she saw her brother. She grinned and dropped her bag, running to them. She dropped her suitcase when she jumped into her brothers arms.<p>

"Hey Remy. Missed you," She whispered as he spun her around.

"Missed you too Alex," He replied, smiling. She just grinned and pulled away, going to hug Lilly. Remus picked up her bag and gave it back to her while she introduced herself to Peter.

"Hi! I'm Alexis Lupin, Remus' sister!" She said brightly, smiling.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Peter said shyly. "Remus never mentioned you before."

"You never told anyone about the amazing Lupin Siblings?" She asked, mocking shock.

"No, because you're embarrasing." Alex laughed.

"There's four of us, me, Remus, our sister Vanessa and our brother Luke."

"Yeah, we're quadrilatrates. Like twins, but their are four of us."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked.

"Because, we were all split up. Alex went to Beaubaxtons in France, Luke went to Durmstrang in Germany, and Vanessa went to a wizarding school in America."

"I'm only coming for a visit today, but we'll see each other soon. Now, lets go shopping!"

* * *

><p>"How much chocolate do you need?" Lilly asked as they were in Honeydukes. Remus and Alex both had a bag full of chocolate each! It was about 5 o'clock, and they'd all been shopping everywhere around Hogsmede.<p>

"A lot!" Remus answered.

"Right. Well, I've got to go back to the castle, you coming Peter?" Lilly asked him.

"Sure. See ya Moony, Alex," Peter said, while Lilly hugged the two Lupins.

"See you later Pete, Lilly," Remus shouted as he pulled his sister into a pub.

"Bye! So, what's up?" Alex asked him as they sat down at a table near the back of the pub.

"Nothing. Why? 2 Butterbears please," He asked to the barmaid as he ordered their drinks.

"You can't fool me Re, I'm your exactly like you. What's up?" She asked, now worried. He sighed and took a large gulp of his drink.

"I'm trying to cope with my crush's new partner." He said, putting his head back. She looked at him symatheticly. Remus then started to explain to Alexis about him, the Maraunders and his problem.

"So, your in love." She said after he explained.

"Yeah. Completely, stupidly, idioticly in love." He then got another drink. He'd now had about 5, while his sister only had had 3.

"You might wanna lay off the drinks." Alex laughed, amused.

"Nah, I'll be fine." He said, unconcerned.

* * *

><p>"Where's Moony?" James asked as Peter and Lilly joined him, Frank, Alice, Sirius and Freya for lunch.<p>

"Dunno," Peter squeaked. Lilly just shook her head and kissed James on the cheek. After dinner, they went to the common room, when Remus stumbled in. "Moony," Peter and Frank went straight to him to help him upstairs.

"See ya Lils," James said to Lilly, kissing her and then following the three boys upstairs with Sirius. They entered the dorm to find Remus puking in the bathroom with Frank getting him a towel and clean clothes.

"How is he?" Sirius asked.

"Fine." Frank said. He couldn't be mad at Sirius when the poor lad didn't even know what he did to upset Remus.

"How's he got so drunk? It's not even 8 o'clock!" James asked, shocked.

"Dunno," Frank sighed. He knew that if Remus carried on like this, it would damage him, permanantly, but he didn't know that he was too late.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up a few hours later and stumbled into the bathroom. He turned the tap on, and dunked his head into the sink full of ice cold water, then pulled his head out, shaking the wet bangs of his hair out of his face. He caught a glimpse of a razor through the mirror, shining from the sunlight, and sighed. He picked the razor up, and pressed the blade against his skin, gasping as the blood trickled down his arm. He turned around to see...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what d'ya think? I origanally was going to make it wait for him to start cutting, but it's a delicate subject, so I'm doing it over time. Also, reviews would be nice.<strong>

**(IMPORTANT!):**

**Btw, James does care for Remus, he just has a hard time showing it. And, Sirius is bothered that Remus isn't talking to him, but he's not clever in that area. Don't worry, Alex, Vanessa and Luke won't be a big part of the story, unless I change my mind. For now, they are going to see him at Christmas, but, their mother will be another cause of his depression... **


	4. Rapping and Changing

Chapter 4 : Rapping and Changing

... a pool of water and blood. He sighed, cleared it up and made sure there was no more blood in the bathroom. Remus then went back to bed and went straight to sleep.

The next morning, Remus walked down to breakfast before his fellow roommates, and surprisingly saw that Frank, Alice and Lilly had gathered a group of kids that wanted a career in music. Also, Professor McGonagall was there as well.

"Hey Remus, Professor McGonagall said that Professor Dumbledore said we can use one of the abandoned classrooms for our music label until we leave Hogwarts." Lilly said excited. Remus just smiled at her, the smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"That's great! Are we all going to set up the classroom at lunch then?" He asked, as Lilly nodded.

"Right. Let me introduce our young artists. This is Michael Chang, a Sixth Year Ravenclaw," Alice said. Michael had black hair and blue eyes, and Remus recognised him from their classes. "This here is Kayla Stevens, a Fourth Year Gryffindor," Kayla smiled at Remus. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "This is Brad Coast and that's Samantha Coast. They're twins, and they're Fifth Year Hufflepuffs" Alice added as she nodded towards a pair of mocha-skinned, friendly looking siblings. They both had black hair, but Sam has green eyes, where as Brad has blue eyes. "This is Kye Jackes; he's a Fifth Year Ravenclaw." Kye smiled at Remus. He was a big, muscley lad, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Remus recognised Kye and Brad from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch Teams. Finally, this little lady is Talia. She's a first year in Hufflepuff." Talia was a small, brown haired, brown eyed, hyper little thing. Remus knew this because he had once escorted her to class when she somehow managed to get up to the divination tower when she needed to be in potions. She was bouncing and talking all the way there, and had brightened Remus' day up.

"Hi. So, I guess Lilly has told you all about where we are going to set up, and when, so does anyone have any questions?" Remus asked as McGonagall went up to the staff table.

"Um, I do," Sam said as Remus nodded to her. "Are we going to produce Albums, or are we going to perform at places or something?"

"Well," Alice answered, "We have all decided that we should let you guys perform at places, and then we can think about producing some albums."

"Ok." They all chorused. They then all split up to go to their tables/groups of friends, when Sirius, James, Freya and Peter came into the great hall.

"Hey guys," James greeted as he sat next to Lilly. Remus nodded to them and went back to his notebook.

"Hey," Sirius greeted as Frank pulled Remus' notepad away from him. Frank raised his eyebrows at Remus as Remus glared at him.

"Give. It. Back." Remus growled, as Frank laughed. Frank just shook his head and got up, running to the door. Remus ran after him as the others laughed.

"Here we are," Frank breathed, as the 2 boys stopped outside the classroom that McGonagall and Dumbledore's let them use. They walked in to find a recording booth with 4 couches, all purple. "Rap the song." Frank said, pushing Remus into the recording studio as he put the music on that it said on Remus' sheet. Remus looked unsure as Frank nodded encouragingly.

**(A/N:/ This is Lose Yourself by Eminem, and this fits in with one of the secrets Remus will reveal later...*Don't own this song or the lyrics.*)**

**"Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity **  
><strong>To seize everything you ever wanted, one moment <strong>  
><strong>Would you capture it? Or just let it slip, yo<strong>

**His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy **  
><strong>There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti <strong>  
><strong>He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready <strong>  
><strong>To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting <strong>  
><strong>What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud<br>He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out **  
><strong>He's chokin' how, everybody's chokin' now<br>The clock's run out, times up, over, blaw!  
>Snap, back to reality, oh, there goes gravity <strong>  
><strong>Oh, there goes Rabbit he choked, he's so mad but he won't <strong>  
><strong>Give up that easy, no, he won't have it he knows<br>His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope **  
><strong>He knows that but he's broke, he so stagnant he knows <strong>  
><strong>When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's<br>Back to the lab again, yo **  
><strong>This whole rap shit better go capture this moment <strong>  
><strong>And hope it don't pass him<strong>

**You better lose yourself in the music **  
><strong>The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (go) <strong>  
><strong>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow <strong>  
><strong>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo<strong>  
><strong>You better lose yourself in the music <strong>  
><strong>The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (go) <strong>  
><strong>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow <strong>  
><strong>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo<strong>

**His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping **  
><strong>This world is mine for the taking, make me king <strong>  
><strong>As we move toward a new world order, a normal life is boring <strong>  
><strong>But superstardom's close to post mortem<br>It only grows harder, only grows hotter **  
><strong>He blows it's all over, these hoes is all on him <strong>  
><strong>Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter lonely roads<strong>  
><strong>God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father <strong>  
><strong>He goes home and barely knows his own daughter <strong>  
><strong>But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water <strong>  
><strong>These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product <strong>  
><strong>They moved on to the next schmoe who flows <strong>  
><strong>He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera is told it unfolds <strong>  
><strong>I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on<br>Da da dum, da dum da da da da**

**You better lose yourself in the music **  
><strong>The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (go) <strong>  
><strong>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow <strong>  
><strong>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo<strong>  
><strong>You better lose yourself in the music <strong>  
><strong>The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (go) <strong>  
><strong>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow <strong>  
><strong>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo<strong>

**No more games,  
>I'ma change what you call rage <strong>  
><strong>Tear this mothafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged <strong>  
><strong>I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed <strong>  
><strong>I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage <strong>  
><strong>But I kept rhymin' and stepped, writin' the next cipher<strong>  
><strong>Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper <strong>  
><strong>All the pain inside amplified by the fact <strong>  
><strong>That I can't get by with my 9 to 5<br>And I can't provide the right type of life for my family **  
><strong>Cuz man, these God damn food stamps don't buy diapers <strong>  
><strong>And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life <strong>  
><strong>And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder <strong>  
><strong>Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter <strong>  
><strong>Caught up between bein' a father and a prima donna <strong>  
><strong>Baby mama drama's screamin' on and too much for me to wanna<br>Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's **  
><strong>Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail<br>I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot **  
><strong>Success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not<br>Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go **  
><strong>I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot<br>Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got**

**You better lose yourself in the music **  
><strong>The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (go)<strong>  
><strong>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow <strong>  
><strong>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo<strong>  
><strong>You better lose yourself in the music <strong>  
><strong>The moment, you own it, you better never let it go (go)<strong>  
><strong>You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow <strong>  
><strong>This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo <strong>  
><strong>You better<br>You can do anything you set your mind to, man."**

Remus finished to Frank looking gobsmacked.

"Dude, that was amazing!" He exclaimed, laughing when Remus smirked.

"Thanks man." They looked towards the door of the classroom as Lilly, Alice and Talia came in.

"Was that you rapping Remus?" Lilly asked as he nodded. "That was amazing." Remus just grinned at her.

"Why thank you Lilly. We thought we'd test it out first." He said.

"Well it was great." Alice told him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Franks' waist, who had his arms around her shoulders. "Why don't you and Frank do some rap songs together?" She suggested, as Remus smiled.

"Great idea Alice! Well mate?" Frank asked.

**Remus and Frank's songs will mainly be ****Eminem****, ****Dr Dre**** and ****Rizzle Kicks****. But if anyone knows of any other songs to rap to,**** ideas are welcome :) Reviews PLEASE!**


	5. Smokin, Guns and Past Rapping

Chapter 5 : Smoking, Guns and Past Rapping

"Sure," Remus agreed. Lilly smiled. "I need to go get my Charms book, I'll see you in class." He rushed as he ran out of the room. The others looked at each other confused confused.

* * *

><p>Remus looked around to make sure he was alone, before locking the door to their dormitory closed. He went into the bathroom, got the razor, unwrapped his bandage, then pressed it to his wrist. He sighed in relief as the pain from his heart went away for a moment, to be replaced with a sharp pain of the blade cutting his skin. He rewrapped his wrist up in a bandage and proceeded to go to Charms.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus was on his way when someone pulled into an empty classroom.<p>

"Are you ignoring me?" Nacrissa hissed as she looked at him.

"No. I've just been busy. Hey, do ya wanna go into Hogsmede now?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sure." They crept through the shadows until they were at the fourth floor mirror.

"C'mon," He said, pushing the mirror open and climbing through to reveal a long small tunnel, just big enough to fit Remus and Nacrissa in. They walked through the passage in silence, until they reached a box in the wall. Remus ripped his badge of his robes and put it with his tie into the box, motioning for Nacrissa to do the same. After she did this, Remus pushed the box aside to reveal a hidden door. He pulled Nacrissa through to reveal the insides of Maiden's Dresses. The owner smiled at Remus as he waved. They walked through Hogsmede, buying anything they needed, and just before they were about to go back to Maiden's Dresses, Nacrissa pulled them into an alleyway. She then pulled out a cigarette packet.

"Want one," She asked, pulling out a lighter.

"Sure," he took one and she lit them both. They both took a long drag at the same time.

"What did you do to you hand?" She asked as they finished off their cigarettes.

"Can you keep a secret?" She nodded. "I think I'm starting to become a cutter. It's not that I'm messed up, because I've always been messed up, but I just want the pain to go away. I'm not going to a shrink." He added at the look on her face. She sighed.

"Okay. But, I'm a cutter too." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal a bandaged arm. They smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Lilly demanded as Remus walked into the dormitory.<p>

"I've been... somewhere." He answered.

"Right, so is that why you stink of smoke, then?" She snapped.

"Lils," He sighed, "I've been to Hogsmede with a friend, and they smoke, okay," He lied. Remus knew what Lilly thought about smoking, and knew she would kill him if she found out he'd been smoking.

"Okay." She said, walking over to James and cuddling up to him as Remus went to drown his sorrows in the shower. He'd walked into the common room to see Sirius and Freya snogging. Remus came out of the shower and went into the dorms, putting his hoodie and jeans on and getting one of the bags, then heading up to the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

><p>Remus nodded at Nacrissa, who was sitting near the rail.<p>

"Hey, did ya bring them?" She asked as he opened the bag to reveal 2 bottles of Firewhiskey, a packet of cigarettes, 2 lighters, and 2 guns **(1)**.

"Yeah," Passing Nacrissa the packet of cigarettes and 1 of the lighters, Remus took a large gulp from one of the bottles. Nacrissa lit one of the cigarettes and took the other bottle out of the bag, taking a large gulp. Soon, the two Seventh Years were drunk as hell.

"So," She slurred, stubbing out her cigarette, "Why are you so angry, all of a sudden?"

"I found out some home truths." He answered, sighing, "My dear mother is a drug addict, also a slut." He said, taking another gulp.

"Wow, your life is as fucked up as mine is." She commented.

"C'mon, lets go." He said, putting the stuff they brought back into the bag. Remus then pulled a drunken Nacrissa up and took her back to outside her common room. "Here, take care of it." He said, pressing one of the guns into her hand. She nodded.

* * *

><p>Remus didn't go to the Gryffindor Common room after he departed from Nacrissa, he instead went to the classroom where they set the recording studio. He sat on one of the purple couches, and decided to write another song. He's always liked rapping, but last time he had produced a record, lots of parents had protested, because of the swearing in his music <strong>(2)<strong>. He went into the studio and prepared to produce another record. After he'd finished, he looked at the door suprised when Talia came in.

"Hey Talia. Why are you here?" He asked as she smiled.

"I wanted to practise, if thats okay,"

"It's fine." He smiled. "If you go in, I'll only be out here." She nooded unsurely. She went in and started singing to Katherine Jenkins' Hallelujah. For such a small girl, she had an amazing voice. Remus smiled at Talia, and she skipped out smiling after she'd done.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Just to explain, Remus comes from a very rough background, that's why he has the guns. <strong>

**(2) Also, he used to produce rap records in 5th year, but even though kids did like his music, parents would protest against him selling his music. Obviously, he had a disguise and fake name when he was 15.**

**Anyway, reviews are apprieciated. And, I will update soon. =)**


	6. Arguments, Agreements, Researching

**IMPORTANT:**** I changed the age of everyone in Remus' year. They're all in 6****th**** year.**

Chapter 6: Arguments, Agreements, Researchings and the Train

Remus walked into the common room to find Sirius waiting for him.

"Are you ignoring me?" Sirius asked.

"No Pads, I've been busy."

"With my slimy cousin?" Remus raised his eyebrows. "I saw you both together in Hogsmede."

"Look, we've both found out some home truths, and decided to drown our sorrows in alcohol together." Remus explained, walking up to the dormitory. Sirius followed him.

"Why are you acting so distant and different?" Sirius demanded as they burst into the dormitory. James, who was reading on his bed, sighed and placed a silencing charm around the room. Frank got up and placed himself in between the two wizards.

"Maybe because I'm sick of feeling like this!" Remus yelled.

"Like what?" Sirius shouted. "You don't even talk to me anymore."

"Of feeling like I'm nothing. Nowadays, every time I see you, you act like I'm not there!"

"Remus-"

"No Sirius, I'm sick and tired of being ignoring." And with that, Remus stormed out of the dormitory, with Frank following him.

* * *

><p>"What was that about?" Frank asked as they walked down to the black lake. Remus sighed.<p>

"I just snapped. I'm getting sick of feeling hurt." Frank sighed.

"You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally." Lilly said, coming down to stand with them.

"I know. It's just; I can't help but feel like this." Remus said, going to his knees and burying his head in his hands. Frank put a hand on Remus' shoulders, and Remus lifted his head and sucked in a deep breath, and changed his facial expression to show no emotion. He got up off the ground and dusted himself off. He then walked into the castle, with Frank and Lilly following. They went to get changed, as breakfast was starting soon.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week, Remus and Nacrissa would regularly meet and cut. Saturday morning, Nacrissa came down to breakfast and sat next to Remus, who was on his own. He looked at her, noticing she was wearing a long sleeved black top, with dark blue skinny jeans and black ugg boots.<p>

"Hey," He grunted. She smiled.

"Hey." She whispered hoarsely. He frowned at her voice.

"What did he do?" He frowned. Nacrissa looked away, as Remus pulled her sleeves up, revealing several scars and a few black and blue bruises. Remus growled aggressively and stormed into the entrance hall, with Nacrissa following him, trying to convince him not to do anyhting rash. But her efforts were useless as Remus went right up to Malfoy and punched him right in the jaw. Frank ran to hold Remus back, as Malfoy stumbled back into Lestrange.

"What the HELL was that for, Lupin?" Lestrange asked, as Nacrissa helped Frank.

"That fucking bastard deserves it, as he's a bloody woman beater!" Remus roared. Malfoy paled. Frank dragged Remus up to the Room of Requirement and it was surprisingly filled with gym equipment.

Nacrissa walked into the room of requirement (after yelling at Malfoy,) and was surprised to see him working out on one of the machines.

"Hey, you okay?" Nacrissa asked, sitting on one of the benches.

"Yeah, I just got a bit pissed at Malfoy, thinking he's king of the world." Remus said.

"Well, next time I'll be able to defend myself."

* * *

><p>A week later, Lilly, Alice, Nacrissa, Frank and Remus walked into the Great Hall, all dressed in skinny jeans (girls)jeans (boys) and hoodies. Everyone knew that when Nacrissa was re-sorted, as they feared for her safety (the 7th Year Slytherins were sour over what had happened to Malfoy), she was sorted into Gryffindor and disowned. Her and Remus were inseparable, and were still cutting. Dumbledore stood up and introduced that Remus would be doing a song. He and Frank both walked up to the stage, pulled his hood up, nodded to Frank who was with the music stand, and started rapping:

**_These ideas are nightmares to white parents_**  
><strong><em>Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings<em>**  
><strong><em>Like whatever they say has no bearing<em>**  
><strong><em>It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing<em>**  
><strong><em>To see him walking around with his headphones blaring<em>**  
><strong><em>Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care<em>**  
><strong><em>He's a problem child, what bothers him all comes out<em>**  
><strong><em>When he talks about his fuckin' dad walkin' out<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause he hates him so bad that he blocks him out<em>**  
><strong><em>If he ever saw him again, he'd probably knock him out<em>**  
><strong><em>His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back<em>**  
><strong><em>Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap<em>**  
><strong><em>He sags his pants, do rags and a stocking cap<em>**  
><strong><em>His stepfather hit him so he socked him back<em>**  
><strong><em>And broke his nose, this house is a broken home<em>**  
><strong><em>There's no control, he just lets his emotions go<em>**

**_(Come on) Sing with me,  
>(Sing), sing for the years<br>(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
>(Come on) Sing it with me, just for today,<br>Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_**

**_Entertainment is changing, intertwining' with gangsters_**  
><strong><em>In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum<em>**  
><strong><em>Holy or unholy, only have one homie<em>**  
><strong><em>Only this gun, lonely, 'cause don't anyone know me<em>**  
><strong><em>But everybody just feels like they can relate<em>**  
><strong><em>I guess words are a muthafucker, they can be great<em>**  
><strong><em>Or they can degrade, or even worse, they can teach hate<em>**  
><strong><em>It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make<em>**  
><strong><em>Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum<em>**  
><strong><em>Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen?<em>**  
><strong><em>From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'<em>**  
><strong><em>To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass <em>**

**_But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you_**  
><strong><em>Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you<em>**  
><strong><em>To get their hands on every dime you have<em>**  
><strong><em>They want you to lose your mind every time you mad<em>**  
><strong><em>So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon<em>**  
><strong><em>Any dispute, won't hesitate to produce handguns<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me<em>**  
><strong><em>Strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly<em>**  
><strong><em>But all their kids been listenin' to me religiously<em>**  
><strong><em>So I'm signing CD's while aurors fingerprint me<em>**  
><strong><em>They're for the min'sters daughter, but his grudge is against me<em>**  
><strong><em>If I'm such a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense B<em>**  
><strong><em>It's all political, if my music is literal then I'm a criminal,<em>**  
><strong><em>How the fuck can I raise a little girl?<em>**  
><strong><em>I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to<em>**  
><strong><em>You're full of shit too, Guerrera, that was a fist that hit you<em>**

**_(Come on) Sing with me,  
>(Sing), sing for the years<br>(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
>(Come on) Sing it with me, just for today,<br>Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_**

**_They say music can alter moods and talk to you_**  
><strong><em>Well can it load a gun up for you and cock it too?<em>**  
><strong><em>Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude<em>**  
><strong><em>Just tell the judge it was my fault, and I'll get sued<em>**  
><strong><em>See what these kids do, is hear about us totin' pistols<em>**  
><strong><em>And they want to get one, 'cus they think the shit's cool<em>**  
><strong><em>Not knowin' we're really just protectin' ourselves<em>**  
><strong><em>We entertainers, of course the shit's affecting ourselves<em>**  
><strong><em>You ignoramus but music is reflection of self<em>**  
><strong><em>We just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail<em>**  
><strong><em>It's fucked up, ain't it,<em>**  
><strong><em>How we can come from practically nothin,<em>**  
><strong><em>To bein' able to have any fuckin' thing that we wanted<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why we sing for these kids that don't have a thing<em>**  
><strong><em>Except for a dream and a fuckin' rap magazine<em>**  
><strong><em>Who post pinup pictures on their walls all day long<em>**  
><strong><em>Idolize they favorite rappers and know all their songs<em>**  
><strong><em>Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives<em>**  
><strong><em>'Til they sit and they cry at night, wishing they die<em>**  
><strong><em>'Till they throw on a rap record, and they sit and they vibe,<em>**  
><strong><em>We're nothing to you, but we're the fuckin' shit in their eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why we seize the moment, and try to freeze it and own it<em>**  
><strong><em>Squeeze it and hold it, 'cause we consider these minutes golden<em>**  
><strong><em>And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone<em>**  
><strong><em>Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our songs <em>**

**_And we can  
>Sing with me,<br>(Sing), sing for the years  
>(Sing it), sing for the laughter, sing for the tears,<br>(C'mon) Sing it with me, just for today,  
>Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away<em>**

**_Sing with me,  
>(Sing), sing for the years<br>(Sing it), sing for the laughter, sing for the tears,  
>(C'mon) Sing it with me, just for today,<br>Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_**

Remus looked at the crowd of students that had stood up and given him a standing ovation and waved. He walked off stage and sat back down while people clapped. Nacrissa smiled at Remus as he sat next to her.

"You were really good up there." She smiled.

"Thanks," He said to her. They turned around to see Malfoy glaring at them. Remus just stuck his middle finger up at him and turned around. Nacrissa smiled at Remus, and laughed. She looked across to Lilly, who just rolled her eyes at Remus.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, what's up?" Sirius asked at breakfast the next day.<p>

"We were just discussing on where 'Crissa was last night." Lilly smirked, amused.

"I just came in late, don't kill me." Nacrissa said.

"Came in late my ass." Alice said, "You were with someone - Ahh ha! She's blushing. She was with someone."

"Well done, Sherlock." Nacrissa mumbled into her arms. "I was with Remus." She whispered to Lilly, who looked shocked.

"Nacrissa Black!" She exclaimed, gobsmacked. "You little flirt." Lilly grinned.

"We were just hanging out Lils; get your mind out of the gutter!" Remus said from behind Lilly. Lilly stuck her tongue out at him rather childishly. "I actually spent the night with someone else whilst Nacrissa was getting to know a certain black-haired ravenclaw." Nacrissa glared at Remus as he said this.

"I ain't saying anything." Nacrissa said, pulling Lilly and Alice out of the great hall. Remus just laughed. He walked over to Frank and Michael, who had started to hang around with Remus, still chuckling.

"'Crissa," Remus greeted. She raised her eyebrows. She knew he'd not gotten over his depression, and she'd been trying to help him ever since.

"Babe, you need help." She said, worried. He sighed and just shook his head. "You were high this morning, I could tell. So, who is it?" She narrowed her eyes as he laughed.

"Don't act like you're clean, 'Criss." He said, as she sighed.

"Don't do sommet stupid, Rem." She said, walking out as he just shook his head. He walked up to the recording booth, and tried to think of something to rap about, but could only think of 2 things. Either: Nacrissa, what she said, or: Sirius and Freya. He sighed, grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and went up to the Astronomy Tower and went up to the roof. He lay down as someone came up and joined him.

"I guess that Slytherins are feeling sorry for me, now." He commented. Snape just smirked.

"Your sister saved my life, so I promised her I'd look for a cure for your Lycanthropy." He said, as Remus sat up, surprised. He took a swig of whiskey, and nodded to Snape, asking him to explain further.

"I haven't found a total cure, but there's a potion that lets you create a demon with an illness that's affecting you physically and mentally, like Lycanthropy or Vampirism. This demon can take away the actual problem, but it would have to be connected with you, and go everywhere with you or a selected person. The demon can change into different animals at will, and can talk to you and others, as it's a part of you. Also, if it's killed, you'll know straight away." Snape explained as Remus lay back down on the roof top.

"Thank you, Severus. Al told me you were coming over in the summer with Regulas to escape from your family, as we're joining the order. Are you?" Snape nodded, as Remus passed him the bottle. Nacrissa smiled at them as she joined them on the roof, and took a swig of fire whiskey.

"Well, I'm staying around at there's as well." She said, as she sat down in between the 2 boys.

"Severus says that he has a potion that can help our little problems." He said, as she raised her eyebrows.

"Does he know?" Remus shook his head.

"I'm a Legna Dercas." She said to Snape, who looked mildly surprised. "I was cursed last year." She said as he nodded.

"Well, I can make a big cauldron of the potion, and you two can have some of it."

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him. He smiled a bit back. They all stayed up on the roof until the sun started to set.

"Well, we better get back." Remus said as they went into the tower. They walked down to the stairs and split, Remus and Nacrissa going to the Gryffindor common room and Snape going to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

><p>"Remus, hurry up!" Nacrissa said a few months later, as everyone rushed down to the train, to go home for Christmas. Remus shook his head at her and dragged his trunk down the stairs. "We have to meet Alex and the others in Hogsmede's train Station." She reminded him as he cursed silently under his breath. She laughed as they ran down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.<p>

"You ready Moony?" James asked as he, Frank, Lilly, Alice and Peter all tried to block the view of Sirius and Freya, both of whom were snogging. Their efforts were in vain, as he could see them perfectly. But, he just tried to ignore them.

"Yeah, I think so. Come on, let's go." James grinned at his mate and they all proceeded to walk out to the carriages, where the girls got the first carriage and the boys got the second. The boys' carriage was just about to go when Sirius got in.

"Hey guys." He greeted, as the others nodded. Sirius sat next to James as they all talked.

"So, are you coming over for Christmas, Moony?" James asked as Remus sighed.

"Sorry Prongs, but I have to look after my sister. Sorry mate." He said as James smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it Moons." He said to his friend as they boarded the train.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so sorry that I've not updated in a while, I've had exams. I'll be updaing more though, as I have already started the next chapter.<strong>


	7. The Holidays and Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter 7 :The Holidays and Returning Home to Hogwarts

Remus held back Thunder as he and Nacrissa sat waiting in the kitchen, holding their breaths. They exhaled relieved as Snape walked through the door, carrying 2 potions.

"Here, take them and hurry." He said as he looked to the door, worried. "We need to leave." Remus and Nacrissa downed their drinks and smiled at him, as 2 pools of smoke surrounded them, before a wolf appeared in front of Remus and a bat appeared in front of Nacrissa.

"Hello." The wolf said. Nacrissa laughed at the wolf's kindness.

"Hi." Remus grinned, as Severus smirked a tiny bit. He and Remus turned to Nacrissa, where a small bat appeared besides her.

"Hello," The bat squeaked, as Nacrissa smiled kindly at it.

"We need names for you two." Remus declared as they took the cauldron and rushed out, to the car at the back of the small house. His sisters Lucy and Bailey were sitting in the back of the seven-seated car, sleeping.

"What about Rae," Nacrissa asked her bat, who nodded and changed into a tigress. She followed her mistress, and leapt into the back of the car, changing into a cat, while Remus and his wolf were in deep thought.

"Wolfie," Remus grinned as his wolf suggested this; "MoonWolf?" Remus laughed.

"Wolfie sounds alright." He said, as they laughed. If Remus was a normal, sane person, he would be a bit freaked out. But, Remus, being a Marauder and a werewolf, was used to abnormal things.

"Okay." Wolfie said; as Remus let Wolfie sit in the passenger seat, Nacrissa and Severus sat in the middle of the car with Rae, who had curled up and gone to sleep. Wolfie stuck his head out of the window as Remus rolled it down, and they drove off to get Michael.

* * *

><p>Michael, Luke, Charlie and George, the latter 2 friends of Remus and Luke's, all grinned as Remus pulled up beside them, outside the studio with the flats attached to it.<p>

"Alright, guys!" Remus greeted as he jumped out of the car. They all greeted him, as Charlie came up beside him.

"So, this is what you've become, then Rem?" He joked as they laughed. "A rapper and goody-two-shoes;" He teased as Remus pushed him and stuck his tongue out. Nacrissa took Bailey and Lucy inside to their Aunties, as the boys got into the car, then driving to the pub, to just binge drink.

* * *

><p>"So boy-s," Charlie slurred, as he and Remus tried to hold each other up right with Severus. They were walking -more like stumbling- through the park near the flats. They'd decided to leave the car at home instead, and Regulas, Michael and Luke were in front, giggling about something. Severus was on the other side of Remus, and the 3 boys had tripped 3 times, bursting out laughing each time.<p>

"Ye-s," Severus replied, slurring the e. Remus started giggling, before Severus shushed him, also laughing.

"I found this little thing the other day," He said, pulling out a plastic bag full of white powder. Remus and Severus looked at each other and grinned. He gave it to Remus, who promised to pay him. They stumbled home, and collapsed into the lounge.

* * *

><p>Remus groaned as Nacrissa opened the curtains.<p>

"Come on, up! We've got to go to Kings Cross this morning." She told him. His other siblings had already departed yesterday as well as George. Remus got ready, and walked down stairs, where Regulas, Severus, Wolfie and Rae (who'd both changed into Owls) and Michael were waiting. Severus handed him a piece of toast and they all travelled to Kings Cross on the Knight Bus, with their luggage in their pockets. They all ran onto the train and split, the Slytherins going to find a compartment, Michael finding his Ravenclaw friends and Remus going to find the rest of the Marauders.

As he opened the door, Remus smiled at James and Peter. He waved at Sirius, who nodded back, and James and Sirius carried on their game of Exploding Snap, as Peter and Remus talked quietly. Halfway through the train ride, when Remus started to scratch his arm, he excused himself and went down to the back of the train, where no-one was. He grinned at Severus, and they both went into a compartment, to take a dose of Ectasy with his mate, before he hi-fived Severus and went back to the Marauders compartment, happier than before.

He didn't expect to see James and Peter frowning at Sirius while watching Nacrissa and Freya, who were arguing about…

* * *

><p><strong>I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! I'm going to make his siblings a bigger part of this story. <strong>

**I'm now on Twitter for anyone who wants to ask me questions. My name is MissLilly235045 =) **

**Also, I was writing this today, but kept getting distracted by my dad, who was playing on the Wii, so blame him for this not being updated sooner! 3=D**

**Thank you to WerewolvesAndCo for the review and inspiration for this chapter!**


End file.
